<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>The Erotic Misadventures of Miss Hermione Granger - Ch. 8 - The Naughty Nurse by Rufus_Rodworthy</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25425682">The Erotic Misadventures of Miss Hermione Granger - Ch. 8 - The Naughty Nurse</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rufus_Rodworthy/pseuds/Rufus_Rodworthy'>Rufus_Rodworthy</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>The Erotic Misadventures of Miss Hermione Granger [8]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Ass Play, Cunnilingus, F/F, Hogwarts Eighth Year, Lesbian, Office Sex, school nurse</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-07-21</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-07-21</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-05 05:42:38</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,197</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25425682</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rufus_Rodworthy/pseuds/Rufus_Rodworthy</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>The new nurse requests Hermione to stop by so they can catch up. She shows her a trick or two about girl-love.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>The Erotic Misadventures of Miss Hermione Granger [8]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1836610</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>26</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>The Erotic Misadventures of Miss Hermione Granger - Ch. 8 - The Naughty Nurse</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>            <em>Hermione,</em></p><p>
  <em>            Please come see me at your earliest convenience~</em>
</p><p>
  <em>                                                                        Esme</em>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>Hermione had spent all day Monday wondering what the purpose of the letter could be. People went to the nurse when they didn’t feel well; the nurse didn’t schedule visits. Of course, she hadn’t <em>scheduled</em> anything. Esme had merely requested she come by her office.</p><p>            When her class finally let out, instead of going on her afternoon jog, she headed down to Esme’s office. The door was open, and she could spy Esme moving about within, refilling jars and pots and other storage containers with all the things she needed to be school nurse at a place like Hogwarts. Hermione stood in the entryway for a moment and watched the way the graceful <em>veela </em>moved. It was mesmerizing.</p><p>            After a moment, she coughed.</p><p>            Esme swung around, and a look of delight appeared on her face as she spied who was standing in the door. “Hermione! Come in, come in!” She pulled Hermione into the office and closed the door behind her.</p><p>            “Have a seat,” she said, pointing to the exam chair. The beautiful woman sat across from her, a big smile on her face, but said nothing.</p><p>            “You wanted to see me?”</p><p>            The <em>veela </em>smiled, that warm smile that made Hermione tingle as a wave of warmth washed over her body.</p><p>            “I did. You’ve been busy, haven’t you? Too busy to come see your favorite nurse, anyway,” she said, in a slightly chiding tone.</p><p>            Hermione felt herself begin to blush. “I have been busy…the last week has been a blur, actually.” She had slept almost all-day Sunday in an attempt to let her body recover from the strenuous week. Of course, Victor had kept her up most of Saturday night. After the party she had gone back to his quarters and spent most of the night in a variety of positions, with Hermione learning the ins-and-outs of straightforward, balls-to-the-wall sex.</p><p>            “Wait, how… how did you know?”</p><p>            “Oh, Hermione, these walls have eyes and ears, plus professors are notorious gossips.” She leaned in and gave her a long glance. “The whole school knows about you and Victor.”</p><p>            <em>Really?</em></p><p>            “That we’re seeing each other?”</p><p>            “Oh, Hermione. No, no, no, no.” Esme laughed. “That you are shagging each other’s brains out.”</p><p>            “What?!?” A surge of panic rose through Hermione. She wasn’t ashamed of anything she had done over the past few days, but she didn’t want the whole school knowing about it. “That’s not anybody’s business!”</p><p>            “Well, unfortunately, you weren’t very discreet at the party the other night. Evidently, you flashed your ass to the entire dance floor, letting everyone know you didn’t have any knickers on.”</p><p>            <em>Oh dear.</em> She had forgotten about that. After the shagging in the closet, she had spent the rest of the night dancing and drinking, drinking and dancing. She vaguely remembered being dared by Susan or Ron or someone to flash everyone. She vaguely remembered doing it.</p><p>            By now she really was blushing. “I didn’t…”</p><p>            “Don’t worry about it, dear,” Esme said in a soothing tone. “Everyone makes mistakes. The only reason I wanted to see you was to see how things went the other day, since you never came back.”</p><p>            “The other day?”</p><p>            “You know…down at the boy’s shower?”</p><p>            “Oh, yes, that, well, it went fine,” Hermione replied.</p><p>            “Just fine?”</p><p>            “Oh, well, I mean, it was… swell.” Even Hermione could tell how lame her answer was.</p><p>            “Hermione, if you don’t want to go into detail, that’s fine. I was just curious, if it, you know, helped with your problem.”</p><p>            “Oh, yes, definitely. I feel much more confident now.” <em>Poor Seamus</em>, she thought. He had given her a funny look when he saw her at the party with Victor. He must have realized she didn’t need any more practice sessions.</p><p>            “Good, good.” Esme leaned in. “Now tell me, how is Victor? You know…between the sheets.” She lowered her voice to a whisper. “Just between us girls.”</p><p>            Hermione blushed again, but more from the memories of what Victor had done to her back in his bed. And on his dresser. And in the shower. A dreamy look passed over her face before she answered.</p><p>“Wonderful. Just wonderful.”</p><p>Esme grinned. “I’m jealous.”</p><p>“Oh, don’t be,” Hermione said.</p><p>“Are you serious? I haven’t seen my boyfriend in two weeks, and I’m already so horny I think I’m about to burst.”</p><p>“Oh.” Hermione couldn’t understand why someone as sexual as Esme could be horny, without taking care of business herself. “How… I mean… “</p><p>“Well, dear, I can do that ten times a day, but it’s not the same as having him inside me.” She gave Hermione a wistful look. “And I haven’t seen my girlfriend in nearly a month!”</p><p>Hermione did a double-take. “You have a girlfriend? You’re bi—umm, you know. Not that there is anything wrong with that!”</p><p>The <em>veela</em> laughed. “Yes, I am. They live in different cities, and they know about each other, but they’ve never met.” She lowered her voice. “If you ever find yourself juggling multiple lovers, Hermione, never let them meet. Don’t cheat! Don’t lie. But don’t let them meet.”</p><p>“It sounds like you speak from experience.”</p><p>Esme sighed. “Yes. Yes, I do.” She paused a moment, lost in thought. “The foolishness of youth.” Hermione thought this comment was rather funny but didn’t let it show on her face. Esme couldn’t have been more than five years older than her. Far more experienced, yes, but not much older.</p><p>“Oh well, enough about my ancient past,” she said. “I asked you down here for a specific reason.”</p><p>“Ok.”</p><p>“Do you remember when I kissed you last week?”</p><p>
  <em>Of course.</em>
</p><p>“Yes.”</p><p>“Well, I think I want a little more than a kiss. Or, rather, a kiss… somewhere else.”</p><p><em>Somewhere else? </em>Hermione was perplexed.</p><p>Esme laughed. “You are so innocent… Victor must have really enjoyed his time with you.”</p><p>“Well, he certainly seemed to,” she replied. “He kept going on and on about my ass.” She grinned at Esme, a little embarrassed. “Evidently it might be the most perfect ass in the known universe. According to our Quidditch coach, that is.”</p><p>“Well, I think I need to see it. You know, for professional reasons, of course.”</p><p>Hermione hesitated, then stood and turned around. She lifted up her skirt, exposing her knickers.</p><p>“Oh, I love your panties!” Esme said, admiring the tiny triangle of silk and lace that barely covered her bum. “You’ll have to tell me where you got them.”</p><p>“In town, of course. Claire’s something or other.”</p><p>“Oh, I know that place. Of course, most days I don’t really need them.”</p><p>Hermione lowered her skirt and turned around. Esme had leaned back on her stool, and raised her skirt, showing off her long, slender legs, and a neatly trimmed bush. No knickers were in view.</p><p>“Esme! I thought you would have, you know, shaved it all off.”</p><p>“Oh, I don’t shave, I get it waxed. Lasts way longer and no annoying razor burn or in-grown hairs. Didn’t have a chance to make it to my gal that does it for me before the year started.”</p><p>“Sounds painful,” Hermione observed.</p><p>“Well, it’s not awful, but you kind of have to get used to it.” She eased her thighs apart just a bit. “Now, about that kiss…” She gave Hermione a meaningful look.</p><p>“Oh! You want me to…oh, ok…umm…hmm.”</p><p>“It’s ok, dear, I’ve seen the way you look at me. I’ve rubbed a few out thinking about your pretty little mouth going to town on me.”</p><p>Hermione gave her a bit of a smile, then knelt down between her legs, and leaned forward. Esme used some kind of jasmine-scented body lotion that smelled divine. Hermione began to kiss the smooth skin of her inner thigh, working up the courage to move farther up as she did. Eventually she reached the juncture of her thighs and torso and glanced up to find Esme’s eyes on her.</p><p>“I’ve never done this before, you know,” she commented.</p><p>“For all things, there is a first time,” Esme said. “I seem to recall you not being very experienced at sucking dick up until about a week ago.”</p><p>Hermione giggled. “True.” She had had a lot of cock in her mouth in the past few days.</p><p>            She leaned in and began to lightly lap on Esme’s folds, surprised at how aroused the <em>veela</em> already seemed to be. Her sweet nectar filled Hermione’s mouth as she continued licking up and down her slit, carefully avoiding her clitoris.</p><p>            Esme began to moan almost immediately, getting louder and louder as Hermione teased her. Finally, she put her hand on the back of Hermione’s head, and pulled her mouth forcefully on to her clit, thrusting her hips up to the soft tongue that gently massaged her.</p><p>            Hermione smiled as she realized she had gotten the best of the nurse, and began to lap at her clit, long, slow strokes of her tongue, from base to tip, with a meaningful pause, teasing the teacher each time. Esme was moaning even louder now and had begun to fondle her own breasts through her dress. Hermione was starting to get turned on as well but ignored those feelings to focus on the <em>veela’s</em> pleasure.</p><p>            Once she sensed Esme was about to peak, Hermione gently sucked her clitoris into her mouth, wrapping her lips around it and swirling it with her tongue. All of Esme’s muscles contracted, then, as her orgasm crested, moaning loudly and repeating Hermione’s name over and over. A warm flood of nectar flooded Hermione’s mouth, tasting surprisingly sweet.</p><p>            <em>I could get used to this.</em></p><p>            “Oh my,” Esme breathed. “Are you sure that’s your first time?”</p><p>            Hermione stood up. “Yep,” she replied, with a grin.</p><p>            “Well, I guess I owe you some payback,” the nurse said, as she stood and straightened her clothes. “Come over here and bend over the examination table.”</p><p>            Hermione did as she was instructed and was not surprised to feel her skirt being raised. Moments later her tiny knickers were being lowered, and her arse was exposed to the air. She heard Esme roll her little stool over and sit down right behind her. She expected to feel the nurse’s tongue on her folds, but was quite surprised when it landed squarely on her anus. Hermione let out a gasp as Esme’s tongue lavished her opening, sliding up and down, swirling around, covering her with saliva.</p><p>            “Esme!” she finally managed.</p><p>            “What, dear?” the nurse asked.</p><p>            “That’s…that’s…so <em>wrong</em>,” Hermione finally blurted out as Esme resumed tonguing her arse.</p><p>            “Do you want me to stop?” Esme asked, even though she clearly had no intentions of stopping.</p><p>            “No! It feels…it feels divine…oh my…”</p><p>            Esme continued lapping at Hermione’s tight little hole, and then, once she felt Hermione was ready, began to thrust her tongue up inside Hermione’s anus.</p><p>            Hermione squealed in delight and started shoving her arse back into the nurse’s face.</p><p>            “Oh my god,” she breathed, delighted with the sensations coursing through her. “I had no idea!”</p><p>            She could feel Esme’s smile. “Wait until you’ve got a cock buried back here in your business,” the nurse replied.</p><p>            Hermione stopped thrusting for a moment. She knew about anal sex, of course, but had never seriously considered it as something she would ever want to do.</p><p>            “You’ve done that?” she asked the nurse, her voice shy and timid.</p><p>            Esme laughed. “Of course,” she replied. “And it’s amazing. You’ll come harder that way than with normal sex.”</p><p>            “Wait, I can cum harder?” Hermione didn’t think that was possible.</p><p>            “Well, of course you can, silly goose,” Esme said. “You have more nerve endings back here than you do in your sweet little pussy. Far more.”</p><p>            Hermione believed her. She hadn’t been lying when she told Esme it felt divine—it felt <em>Divine</em>, with a capital D. She could just lie there all day, stretched out across the exam table, with her arse up in the air while the nurse tongued her tight little hole.</p><p>            Esme kept licking and probing, and Hermione kept getting more and more aroused. She wondered for a moment if she should turn and present her bare slit to Esme so she could start licking her clit, but just then there was a knock on the door, and someone jiggled the handle. Hermione shot up off the table and lowered her skirt, glancing around for her knickers, which were nowhere in sight. Almost as quickly Esme was up off the stool, her robes back in place, the only evidence of her activities being her slightly disheveled hair.</p><p>            The door opened to admit a younger student Hermione didn’t recognize, cradling a badly sprained or possible broken arm.</p><p>            “Oh, dear, what happened?”</p><p>            “Nurse, I fell off my broom during flying lessons. It hurts!” The younger girl said, clearly holding back tears.</p><p>            Hermione knew an exit signal when she saw one. She smiled and showed herself out as Esme started examining the girl’s arm.</p><p>            <em>I need to find Victor</em>, she thought to herself, as she headed down the hallway, a cool breeze playing across her baldness.</p><p>
  <em>Right now.</em>
</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>